Fairytales and Happily Ever Afters
by starglow71
Summary: AU. Incubus!Sam/Incubus!Dean. Sam and Dean are in love and Dean is not dealing well, per usual. Sam is tired of his indecision and gives him a choice, love him or he'll get over him. What will Dean choose? And will it cost him Sam? One Shot Fan Fic.


Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Warning: Wincest! Incubus!Sam/Incubus!Dean. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. **

**If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I don't want to offend you. **

**Plot: **Sam and Dean are working a case and find themselves exploring strange territory. Fairytales. Not to mention they are having issues they need to work on and keep avoiding. Well, Dean is, and Sam is getting tired of it.

Not to mention, Dean's deal is coming due and they still can't see a way out of it, even though Sam is really trying to figure out a way.

Can they fix this? Will their own fairytale have a '_happily ever after' _or will it end up burning up in the fires of Hell itself?

xxxxxxxxxx

They were investigating mysterious deaths in a town, Maple Springs, New York. They had been discussing the fact that witnesses had seen a little girl at the scenes of each death.

Sam and Dean had noticed the frog and had mentioned fairytales but Dean had doubts.

"Dude, can you be more gay?" Dean said. Sam gave him a look and Dean added, "Don't answer that."

"I could but…" Sam leered, eying his ass, "You haven't given it up for a while, goody hoarder."

"Sam, I took care of you the other day." Dean said, knowing what he meant; he had been holding back _actua_l sex for weeks now.

"Blowjobs don't count." Sam mumbled and punched him, "I still don't get why you won't; it's not like you don't enjoy it. At least fuck me, I'm still the virgin here, I could use it. Hell, I _want_you to be my first!"

"I do, really I do, but…" Dean said and looked away.

"But?" Sam pushed. It wouldn't kill him to at least fuck Sam instead, he'd _settle_ for that. Hell, Sam was still a virgin. Dean refused to have that kind of sex with Sam but had seduced Sam into having sex with him instead. Sam was getting to the end of his rope on this issue.

"I need some time to deal with this thing…between us." Dean said, knowing Sam was confused here but so was he. The sex thing was new and Dean wasn't dealing with it well.

"Fine, you have until this case is over. If by then you can't make up your mind if you love me or not, then I will move on and start looking for my lovers elsewhere. Think about _that_." Sam said stalking back to the car, leaving Dean to stare at his retreating form in disbelief and shock. "I love you, Dean, but…I won't wait for what I can't have; you _have_ to decide."

"You love me? As in, 'In love with' type of love?" Dean asked quietly.

"Yes." Sam said stopping now, "Are you?" He felt hurt but wanted to know.

"I don't know." Dean said, "I feel something…" He saw Sam's shoulders droop and he sighed, _not_ the right answer. He never did know how to talk to Sam when it came to personal stuff; he knew that. It was easier to joke and brush it off, make side comments rather than come out and discuss the hard stuff. Sam was tired of that and Dean knew he'd lose him if he didn't figure out how to deal with this soon.

"Dean…" Sam began then stopped, "We should go; I have an idea." He headed to the car again and refused to talk about it anymore for now.

"Sammy, I…" Dean began and Sam shot him a look, a '_shut the fuck up!_' look.

"Let's just work the case." Sam said.

"But if I decide not to pursue this between us…" Dean said hating how this hurt to consider.

"I'll find someone else, at least to take care of the sex stuff and then pretend I don't feel it until it goes away. I'll fuck it away on others and then we'll just be brothers; if that's what you want." Sam said and leaned in and kissed his brother's petal soft lips briefly, "I don't want to end it that way. I love you! But I will. I _won't_ be the lonely '_pining away for his lover'_ type for you."

"I know." Dean said, touching Sam's face lightly, running fingers along that sexy jaw and touching those soft lips. "You shouldn't have to be either."

"Then why not _me_? Why can't you choose to be with _me?_" Sam pleaded, hazel eyes on Dean's face, love shining out, "Is it so bad a fate to end up with _me?_"

"No…you…I…damn it, Sammy, you know it's not you!" Dean said frustrated and went on, "It's me, I…I'm not used to being gay."

"You're not gay; you still like women. I'm the only guy you ever show any interest in. That is not gay. It's incestuous but not gay." Sam sighed, "I can't keep hoping you'll wake up and realize you love me that way, too. I have to face it that you may never be with me, even if I know deep down you want to. I deserve to be loved and happy, Dean. And right now, I'm _not_. I'm miserable; I have been for months. I can't stay this way. Not with what I love and need so close to me all the time but always out of reach; it's not fair…" They were at the hospital now, "Let's check out that idea of mine, okay?"

"What is your idea?" Dean asked.

"Maybe it's not a little girl, maybe it's a woman who was hurt as a girl." Sam said, "That doctor, he has a daughter that is in a coma, has been for years. Since she was eight. I think her stepmom tried to kill her."

"Like in the fairytale." Dean said. It made sense.

"Yeah, like in a fairytale." Sam said and sighed.

"Sammy, no matter what, never think I don't love you." Dean said as they got out of the car. "I hate that you think I don't care."

"I never thought that." Sam said sadly, "I just can't keep waiting for you anymore."

"Just a bit longer? Until I'm sure?" Dean said, not wanting to lose Sam. "I can't lose you."

"Never going to lose me. I'll just have to be your brother then. I'll hate it but I'll have to do it." Sam said and walked ahead of them now.

They checked the files and talked to the doctor. Then they told him what was going on. In the end, he took her off life support and let her die. They watched the little girl flicker away, at peace now. They drove to the room and packed up. Dean drove on and Sam looked out the window.

Neither knew what to say or how to deal with this.

So they said nothing and filled the gulf between them with all the unsaid things they weren't _talking_ about and weren't _dealing _with.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two cases later, and Dean still hadn't decided on if he wanted to be with Sam.

Sam wouldn't touch him, wouldn't even let him suck him off, and wouldn't even kiss him or let Dean kiss him. He just lay in his bed and stared at the ceiling; night after night. Dean watched him do this. Then he lay on his back and did it, too.

They both knew this wasn't working.

Then one day, Dean went to a bar and then left early, not even bothering to get the blonde's phone number, feeling sad and lost right now. Wanting something more than some meaningless one night stand right now.

Sam was gone but he'd left a note.

'_Dean,_

_It's over. I'm sorry and I've waited. I realize you will never love me the way I love you now, so I will go back to being brothers and I'll just have to get over this. I love you, Dean, probably won't be able to do it but I have to try. _

_I'll be at the gay bar up the road, you know the one. I'll be home later. Maybe._

_Fucking hate this but… obviously we aren't working so I'll let you go._

_I have to find a way to get over you, I just have to!_

_Still love you, Dean._

_Love,_

_Sam'_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean ran to the car as a feeling hit him, a _painful_ one. His heart twisted in his chest and he knew why.

He had lost Sam, _really_ lost him this time. Sure, he'd still be there _but_…only as brother and not the way he _wanted _him to be now. He'd waited too long to make up his mind. Dean wanted him to be his lover and his…his _everything_. He had to stop Sam from getting over him. He didn't want him to. He was in love with Sam and _damned_ if he was going to give up that now that he knew he felt this way; now that he _really_ wanted this.

He got to the bar and looked around. Sam wasn't here, where _was_ he?

He asked around, said he was his lover and they'd had a fight. He wanted to make up with him.

They thought it was romantic and told him that Sam had left an hour ago with a guy; they'd mentioned a motel. The guy had a red civic. They thought it was the Red Palm Motel. They rented rooms by the hour and most of the men here used it for hookups. They wished him happiness and luck, Sam had looked miserable before the man had touched him and had offered to buy him a drink then Sam had perked up.

"Wait, he touched him? Like cloth or bare skin?" Dean said worried now. Sam would never just _perk up_ suddenly like that; not at just one touch.

"Skin, on the neck." One guy mentioned, thinking Dean was jealous and trying to help him go after Sam now.

"I have to go now." Dean said and ran to the car toward the motel.

He hoped on all things good that he was wrong and that Sam was _just_ getting laid. He would rather that than what he _thought_ was happening. He got there and paid the clerk to tell him the room number and ran up to it. He picked the lock and froze.

The Incubus was in its true form now and it was getting ready to fuck Sam, who was on all fours and moaning in pleasure while the thing bit his neck, poisoning him.

"Get off him, you son of a bitch!" Dean said pointing the Colt at its head. "_Now!"_

"Fine, but…" The thing got off of him and Sam fell to the bed gasping, eyes blankly staring ahead, "He's mine now. He's turning."

"No! Not _Sam_, _please _not…!" Dean said softly, gun still on the thing. "You _fix _him and I'll let you go."

"Promise?" The thing said, not believing the Hunter.

"For now. You run and I'll catch you later, or not. But _fix_ him and I'll give you a shot." Dean promised. Not _Sam_, please _not_ Sam!

"He's turning and I can't reverse that, _but_…I can help him turn _you_." It said sadly, "You would be his feed, his lover. You would be demons, Incubuses. It's the only way."

"_Do it."_ Dean said, "What do I have to do?" He put the gun by the bed where the demon couldn't reach it. But neither could he. A compromise for _both_ of them.

"Undress and join him on the bed." The thing said and Dean did it. Soon he was lying by Sam. Whose eyes were going weird, glowing and lust filled now; no longer blank. The thing moved him into a better sex position and lubed him up gently, getting his hole ready for Sam. "He isn't going to be gentle here; the first feeding usually entails rape of sorts, but I have prepped you and lubed you up so you shouldn't be hurt, but it will be rough for a few minutes until the venom takes you and makes you his forever. You do know what a Incubus feels like and that we are different?"

"I know. You don't eat or drink, you have sex and feed off of it, usually with others until you find a regular feed; most get mates eventually that become their only feeds and they become Incubi too. Yeah, Hunter, _remember?_ I _know_ this." He looked at Sam, "I'll do _anything_, be _anything. _Just to have _him_, to _save_ him; For Sam, I'll be whatever he _needs_. I _love_ him."

The Incubus looked sad now, wishing it could have that, too. Someone to love, spend eternity with. He hadn't considered that until now, settled for random feedings. "I wish I could have that, too." It said and cried a little, "I'll wait. You mate with him then come find me at the bar."

"Then what?" Dean asked curious, was it going to try to kill them both?

"In two days, come to the bar at this time; I'll be waiting. You can kill me then." It said softly, "I want what you guys have but I know I don't get that. So…it's been almost a _thousand_ years of random feeds for me, and not once have I ever known the feeling you two have for each other. I don't get that and I don't want this anymore. I don't want to keep hoping for something I can _never_ have."

He put a key and money, and a paper on the table.

"This is my cabin in Wyoming, my bank numbers and all my money and worldly possessions are there. Over a thousand years of wealth I've accumulated and I still can't get the most valuable thing of all…_Love_." It said softly, "I'll have the Deeds to my property on me when you come to kill me. It's all for you guys now. I don't want it." It touched Sam now and he moaned. It moved Sam over Dean and worked him into his ass now. "Claim him, Sam. He is your Mate, your Eternal feed." It said hypnotically and Sam began to move, eyes getting clear now, full of love and lust. And all for the man below him, staring back at him with green eyes.

"Mate, Feed, _Mine!"_ Sam growled and shouted possessively. "I own you. I love you, Dean!"

"Yes, Sammy, you do!" Dean said and hoped this worked. "I love you, too, Sammy."

Sam bit him now, over and over, leaving bloody bites along his neck and shoulders now. Dean felt the poison hit him hard and grabbed the Colt in case the thing got stupid. Right before Sam wove the magic around them and pulled his power through Dean, taking his thoughts and free will away, filing him with desire, love, lust, and with only the desire to be with Sam now as this. His feed, his lover, his mate, and never to desire much more than to please and be _his _now.

Sam worked fingers into him now, fighting to be gentle but the urges were getting stronger to just claim him already. He kept pausing to clutch his head to fight the power and need. Soon he thought Dean was as open as he could handle getting him and then tried moving in slow but ended up thrusting in hard halfway through.

He paused and gritted his teeth, pulling on all his willpower to do this right and not hurt Dean, who was lost and moving back for more already. He knew his power was doing this and didn't want to let it hurt the only person he had ever loved. He found himself moving fast and forced himself to slow down as Dean whimpered. He didn't know if it was in pleasure or pain but didn't want to chance it. He clenched his eyes shut and gritted his teeth against the power and urges now, cursing as he fought his lust to a standstill.

Then he moved slow and worked up to fast, and soon felt the power taking over again, stopping to fight it to slow down and fought to make Dean feel good the way he knew how to make him feel good. He'd let it loose later, he had to be gentle here. He would not rape Dean, fuck that!

Soon fast was becoming rough and he had to fight again, but was only able to slow it down a little, not as much as before. He was losing it rapidly here and Dean turning writhing whore was not helping with that. He knew how Dean liked it, and this was not it, so he fought to keep it the way his lover liked it, but it wasn't easy.

They moved together now as Dean's body picked up on what Sam was trying to do and let him do it. He still writhed but he didn't fuck back onto him as hard now, letting Sam dictate the pace and Sam was grateful for that. Now he kissed Dean gently and said with such love in his voice it hurt his heart that Dean couldn't hear him, "I love you, _Dean!_"

Blessedly the power seemed to know he needed Dean to hear this because it lifted from Dean enough for him to hear Sam now, "I love you, too, Sammy." His eyes were almost clear but not quite, and quickly losing lucidity again. "_NO!_" Sam shouted and fought his power back with tears in his eyes, "_No,_ don't _take_ him from me; I want him to _know_ me! Please, No, I want him to be present now! _Please!_" He begged of his power, crying almost. _He didn't want their first time being this way!_

The power responded to his will being imposed upon it and now Dean looked up at him with clear green eyes. "Baby, you with me now?" Sam begged, eyes hurting, needing Dean to be present so much it hurt.

"I'm here, _finally._ It was so _hard_ to get through that fog. Your _power_, it takes my will away…" Dean shook the last of it away, "I'm here, not sure for how long, don't know how you were able to get it under control but thank you."

"I want you here when we make love for the first time this way. I'll fight as long as I can. I can't fight it too long but I'll do my best, baby." Sam said as his power hit the wall inside him and he cringed; it hurt to fight the power this way but for Dean he would endure it.

"Does it hurt to fight it?" Dean asked concerned now, he had seen the flash of pain on Sam's face.

"Yes, but I want to do this right. I'll release it after you cum for me and you make love to me; it's my first time." Sam cringed again; the power was fighting him harder now. "We should hurry."

"Fuck me harder then, Sammy, please?" He could feel the power fighting to come fill them both and it hurt him, too. Sam leaned down and kissed him harder, tongues and mouths merging and hands touching and working each other more now. Dean was being stroked by Sam whose teeth were gritted but his hazel eyes glowed bright hazel now and shined like spotlights. Dean could feel the pleasure slam into him more now as Sam took him faster and still fought the power as well.

"Cumming!...I' m…baby…so close…I'm cumming…let me cum!" Dean cried out and Sam let some power out and they came shouting and moaning for more. He kept Dean hard though and moved below him.

"Please, I can't hold it much longer!" Fuck, did it ever _hurt!_ A bit like caging a tiger inside your body, one that was trying to claw its way out with really _really _sharp claws! Sam moaned in pain and bit back a scream, "Fuck me _now!_"

"I will, hang in there, Sammy, _please!"_ Dean wanted to make it special but they were in pain here.

He used fingers to quickly work him open with the lube and apologized, "Sorry, baby!" He thrust in deep on the first thrust, made small movements until Sam was thrusting back onto him but whimpering, "You okay, Sammy?"

"Fine, it hurts but do it right, okay? I'll keep fighting until you're ready but don't take too long." Sam said through gritted teeth and another whimper of pleasure and pain came out, "Make love to me but don't hurt me, okay?"

"I won't." Dean promised and then moved more now, and soon Sam was clawing at his hips as he thrust in, legs wrapping around his waist now, locking him deep inside him. Dean moved a bit faster now and soon they were both going harder and faster, and moaning louder now, less in pain and more in intense pleasure. "That feel good, baby?"

"Yes, more, give me _more! _I think I can let some power out if you're fucking me without losing it!" Sam growled and began to change. His body got longer and more muscled. His skin was blue, dark blue, and he had wings now, large leathery ones the same color as his body. His hands were claws and he had fangs now. His eyes glowed like hot blue fire. His hair was black and long, down his back now and his dick was much bigger now. So big Dean had the urge to suck it now, maybe to have it inside him again now. But first he wanted to please Sam and make his first time good without hurting him either.

Now the power filled them more and Dean took Sam harder. Now they got lost in the power and each other. But sadly found they couldn't cum. For an hour the power ruled them and not once did it let them cum. Dean figured that meant they could only cum if Sam was feeding from him and they switched places now, "Sorry, Sammy, I tried. We just can't cum this way. Apparently we can only cum when you make love and feed from me. Can I drink you instead? Try that?"

It might still count as feeding, maybe.

Did fucking Dean's mouth count?

"Yes! I'll try…" Sam gasped and they switched, Dean on the bottom and sucking him as he drove his dick deeper and deeper into his throat, body tightening and when Dean slipped three fingers into him and fucked his ass with them until he felt it coming now, his orgasms and power taking them now as Dean came from Sam fingering Dean's ass and sucking him as well, drinking him as well. They both came and the power poured from Sam and hit Dean, pulled out all the pleasure and sensations inside him right now and fed from all of them and intensified them at the same time.

This went on for hours and Sam fed and fed, the power making Dean lose all thought now and cum for him as the power called to him as it had before and this time they both let it. Then Sam lifted his lover and switched ends, thrusting in and erasing all thought from him now.

They fucked for two days and Sam fed. Dean was always open to him now, always prepped and prelubed to be used at any time by Sam now, no foreplay or working him open needed ever again. Sam took him and Dean got trapped in the web and power and it pulled Sam in with it now. They both screamed and cried out now. Cumming and fucking until Sam could pull it back into him and release them from the spell the power created and the web that kept Dean enthralled to him.

They lay there gasping and kissing, happily spent and strangely craving each other more than they had before they had started their love making. "I want you all the time now, Sammy. I crave you like a drug inside me." Dean said softly, "Guess that's what a feed feels, huh…feels _fantastic _really!"

"You would like that, you Nympho!" Sam teased and tugged them up to shower now. "We have an appointment to make, Dean. I promise to fuck you again really _really_ soon, I swear!"

"Fine, but you can't go out like that, even though you do look _hot_ that way. I _love_ your incubus form! So _sexy!"_ Dean said and Sam tugged him to the bathroom; then admired himself in the mirror.

"I am sexy, _damn!_" Sam grinned and then closed his eyes, willing himself to look normal again. Soon he looked the way he was supposed to and they quickly washed off then dressed and headed to the bar, to see if the creature had actually shown up, doubting he would but figuring they 'd check anyway. He'd seemed honest enough, so they figured he might actually be there.

Xxxxxxxxx

They spotted it across the way and it came to them, heading out and they followed. Dean drew the Colt and the thing handed the thick manila envelope to Sam. "It's all in your name, Sam. My fortune, my home, all of it. You two use it well. Happy Hunting and…love each other, okay?"

"We will." Sam smiled happily, pulling Dean to his side, loving the power that thrilled through them both at the contact. "Thank you." Dean handed Sam the gun and then took the envelope from him. They both felt guilty for what they were about to do. Strangely enough.

"For what? I ruined your life." It said confused.

"No, you didn't. Sure, I'm what I hunt now but…he was going to Hell, his human soul was sold to Hell, but now it's not. He's not human and can't be taken there. He isn't leaving me now. You broke his deal for him and they can't punish him for that. His deal in void now and I've got eternity with him. So thank you!" Sam said and lowered the gun. "You sure you want to die? You can find a mate, too."

"No, I can't and I don't want to keep going on this way either." It said sadly and looked at them now, tears in its eyes, "A thousand years is a long time to be lonely and unloved; I've had enough."

Sam nodded, understanding the thing now. No, not thing; the _man _now. Not a thing at all. What _he_ was now. Not a _thing _but still a _man_; just not human anymore. "Ready?" Sam put the gun to his chest.

"Ready." He said and smiled as Sam shot him. He flickered inside and then slumped into Sam's arms. Sam gently lowered him to ground, kissing his forehead lovingly.

"_Thank_ you." He said, taking Dean's hand. Knowing he would never lose him now, not to Hell and not to _anything_. He was _his _now, and he was Dean's. Not human anymore but they liked that part, too. "I can't help feeling bad here; he didn't just save you, Dean. He saved both of us."

"I know. I am grateful to him, too." Dean said and smiled. "Let's go tell Bobby the news."

"You sure?" Sam said nervously, and Dean nodded. "He might kill us. He's going to _freak!_" He knew Bobby wouldn't take this well.

"I'm sure, and he might surprise you." Dean said and smiled as Sam got hard against him now, hands slipping into his pants, rubbing along his ass now. Dean felt Sam's desire stealing his thoughts again and let it, "I love you, Sammy!" He got to say before Sam tugged him to the backseat and removed his pants impatiently . Then thrust into his ready body and fucked him again.

Dean lost himself for a few hours after that. Then they drove to Bobby's, and told him what had happened. He did freak out but calmed down and accepted it when he realized it meant the deal was broken and Dean would never die on either him or Sam now. He loved them too much to lose either of them so he chose to be happy for them.

He checked over the documents and found them to be perfectly legit.

"He was right. It's all yours, all of it. I checked online and got you a map to the place. We should check it out." Bobby suggested.

The next morning they loaded up and headed to their new properties

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sea Pines, Massachusetts

They drove to the town and went over the file. They had decided that they should finally try hunting again. Sure, Sam had to feed every two hours or he turned blue and winged, a look Dean found very attractive by the way, but they figured they could deal with that. They had rented a house on Bleeker Street for a week and hoped it wouldn't take that long. Dean already missed their home and being enthralled, and being fucked constantly which he was happily becoming accustomed to.

"Sam, I don't see why we have to go now." Dean had complained. He liked things the way they were!

"It's one hunt and we did say we'd hunt sometimes." Sam had explained and sighed as Dean crawled into his lap _again_…and wiggled _just_ right. "_Fine,_ but we leave _tonight."_

"Good, _now_ you can _fuck_ me." Dean happily said and was now riding him; already being taken by the power and being able to speak while it took him over so wonderfully! The way he loved it to. Sam had gotten better at not taking all his control and thoughts away, but it had taken work and practice…lots and _lots_ of practice! Dean happily admitted. He had liked the _practice_ very much.

So now they were on their way to Sea Pines. Bobby said the omens pointed to a ghost ship all the victims had reported before they died, drowning on dry land and _nowhere_ near water either. No, nothing _creepy_ there.

Their first stop was to a Mrs. Case, aunt to one of the victims.

"You must be with Alex." She said smiling, touching Sam's hand and eying him in a way that made Dean want to stand in front of his lover so she couldn't remove any more of his clothes with her eyes. He did so and drew her eyes to him even while they searched over and around him for a better view of Sam. Dean growled quietly and sighed.

"Why, yes, we are." Dean said and watched in surprise as 'Alex' walked in. But Alex wasn't just _anyone_; she was Bela. The _Bitch_. "Hi, Alex, we came when you called." He gave her a glare but turned it into a smile and a friendly look when the old lady was looking. Bela's angry look did the same thing.

"Why, yes, Dean. Sam. Glad you could come help." She said with a fake smile.

"Dear, they said there have been more deaths. The case isn't closed." Mrs. Case looked confused. "But you said…"

"I have been going over some facts and found that some things were amiss; that's why I called them in." Bela lied.

This went on for several minutes until the boys excused themselves and went to leave. Mrs. Case stared at Sam's ass so Dean stepped behind him and blocked the view. They stood by their car and waited. Soon she came out and was pissed; they both were happy to see _that_. Good.

"You almost ruined everything! She has stopped payment on my check, says I have to solve her case first. She thinks I'm a medium, a psychic. You almost ruined my con." She ground out, eyes flashing.

"And may we say how much we _really_ don't care if we did that; although seeing you arrested for fraud would give us the greatest joy. So much so, I could get hard and have sex with my brother right here and _now_." Dean said pulling Sam in for a brief jealous kiss. "You okay with that, Sam?"

"Yep, I'll even call the cops for you." Sam said eying her coldly.

"Fuck you, too." She said harshly.

"Nah, not interested. I don't have sex outside of my own species." Dean spat.

"Bite me, Winchester! You fuck this up for me and I will out you and your freaky brother so fast your heads will spin." Bela said then sighed, "Look, I need a favor and I'll pay."

"We're _expensive._" Sam said coldly and she glared. "You could even say we're _priceless_."

"There's a ball tomorrow and she's our way in. I need to get some more information. There's this hand of glory I need to check out. If I can put a spell to it, I can tell who it belonged to. She is looking for who killed her father on some ship." Bela said, "$50,000."

"Think _higher_." Sam said and gave Dean a look. They had more than that hidden in their trunk right now.

"Fine. What do you want?" She said and cringed.

"Half. And your soul to burn up in front of us. Surely Hell must be _missing_ its queen by now…" Dean spat. "We'd exorcise you but you'd have to have a soul first." His green eyes sparkled dangerously at her; wanting to kill her right now, but fighting _that_ urge!

Sam pulled them to the side now and spoke quietly.

"True." Sam said then groaned, "But we do need to get into that ball. There will be people we need to talk to and, as much as I hate it, we need to talk to Mrs. Case. And there's only _one_ way to do that."

"And that _is_…?" Dean gave him a suspicious look and narrowed his eyes.

"I have to be her date; she's attracted enough that she'll talk to me." Sam cringed as Dean's eyes glowed green; Incubus eyes. His jealousy was bringing out some signs of what they really were that _needed_ to be kept _hidden_. "I'll keep her hands off me as much as possible. We'll talk for a few minutes then leave. _Promise!_"

"And where will I be while you cheat on me with Mrs. Robinson in there?" Dean growled softly.

"One, _not _cheating, getting information and then getting as far from her as I can. Two, you will go with Bela as her date and keep a damn eye on her. She's up to something and it is _not _to put a spell on a Hand of Glory either!" Sam saw his lover calm a little now, but not much, "I'll limit the contact, honest. You do the same thing. She _is_ attracted to you. I can smell her desire!"

"I don't…she…_fine_, I'll do it…but if I _break_ her hands? Would anyone _notice?_ " Dean shot Bela a hateful look.

"Bela's or old girl's in there?" Sam asked unsure but hoping his lover didn't get too jealous. "Dean, your own demon is showing here." Dean 's eyes were green beacons now and his hands were getting clawlike; _green _and clawlike.

Dean willed himself to calm down and Sam saw his Incubus traits going away now. "I miss my Web…"

"I'll enthrall you soon; just hang in there. Let's just get this crap over with, _please?_ I don't want to be pawed anymore than you want me to be. Trust me on _this!_" Sam said and groaned, "She's coming."

They turned to look at her, grinning coldly. "Well?"

"Deal. I'm not _soulless_, you know; It's just business. You can understand that." Bela said and smiled. "Now let me arrange the dates and we'll be all set. I'll call with the details."

"Fine. Oh, and double cross us and we'll hunt you down and treat you like the soulless bitch you _really_ are." Dean swore as he got in her face and smiled coldly; eyes empty and ready to kill her already, "Don't even think it."

Bela gulped nervously and backed up, "I don't welch on my deals."

"See that you don't." Dean spat and they got in the car now. "Call us." They drove out now and she watched them go. Then headed in to set up the dates for the con, and tried to figure out a way to get the Hand of Glory out without them noticing. Oh, and _not_ getting herself killed, Dean looked thrilled to be able to have _that _job.

It was just a rabbit foot and some bad luck! They should have been used to it by now. But apparently not. Who knew that almost getting Sam killed would inspire _that_ level of _rage_.

Yeah, Bela may be a great con woman but sometimes she was pretty _stupid_. There was only _one_ real way to get the Winchesters to kill you for sure, and that was to try to hurt Sam, in _any_ way. She should have known that. But, like I said, Bela could be _pretty_ stupid sometimes.

Sam took Dean back to the house then wove the web around them. And they fucked for hours while he fed from Dean just like he knew Dean had wanted him to.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Sam left first and the first thing the old lady did was touch his ass and kiss his cheek. He moved away a little and wondered just how much Bela had said he was interested in this woman. A _lot_ if her current level of pawing was any indication. They danced and she pressed into him as they danced and he watched the door for Dean. He watched Dean come in and got hard from how great he looked in that tuxedo. Mrs. Case mistook this as interest in her and she kissed his neck. He in turn broke free and moved to fill her hands with something besides _him,_ handing her some champagne instead. Dean and Bela came over to where they were. He got as close to Dean as the case would allow and sighed, "Any ideas?"

"Nah, but she's up to something." Dean said and noticed her lipstick on Sam's cheek and neck. He wiped it off with his kerchief and growled, "See she's getting _frisky_."

"Yeah, and I have to wonder what Bela said to make her that _frisky._" Sam gave her a suspicious look.

"I merely told her you were into older women and wanted to be her lover." Bela cooed as she approached them again and stepped back as Sam nearly dove at her. "Easy, tiger! She had to be interested. Did you get her to talk?"

"Yeah, all about the ship and what happened and how it turns out that every victim killed their own family members; _every_ last one. I think it's a ghost." Sam said and watched as Bela looped an arm onto Dean's; wanting to break a hand as well. Dean shuffled and looked at him apologetically. And Mrs. Case came up and put an arm around Sam 's waist like she owned him. Dean thought of breaking her _arm_ instead if she didn't move the damn thing _soon_.

Bela got Gert from Sam and took her to the bathroom and the boys gave a sigh of relief. "This _sucks_." Sam groaned and Dean nodded.

They both had heard the old woman's 'He wants me!" And both men had hated that woman so _much_ right then.

"She'll be making her move soon; so keep an eye out. I want this shit over with." Sam sighed as he felt his hunger returning, "I'm getting _hungry_." He was going to be peeing Champagne later; _great!_

"They have these ball things that are delicious, you should…Oh, _that_ kind of hungry…" Dean said as he felt Sam's hunger hit him; call to him. Both tried to ignore it. "One more hour, baby, hold on for one more hour."

"I will. Fuck, she's back." Sam groaned again. "I am so _tired_ of being pawed."

"I _hate_ the thought of her _touching_ you !" Dean growled then smiled falsely as Sam was dragged to the dance floor…_again_, and was promptly _ass-grabbed_ while her other hand ran up and down his back through his jacket.

_"Jealous_, Dean?" Bela taunted at his look, and smiled.

"Let's just get this _over_ with. We need to get to that hand and do the spell." Dean said and looked at her hard, "Don't _push_ me, Bela! You _won't_ like what I'll do." He thought of how to get close to it.

"I've got an _idea_." She said and promptly fainted on cue. Dean called for help and asked if there was somewhere they could let her rest. They went to a room and he laid her down. Once they were alone; they made a plan. Dean went out to find the hand and she stayed in the room.

He snuck it and hid it in his jacket and met the guard who eyed him in confusion. "I had to go to the bathroom. Got lost." He lied now and the guard motioned to the door. "If you're out here, then whose in _there_ with her?" He asked and walked away. Dean went in and shut the door behind him. "What the _hell_ happened?"

She was adjusting her dress as she spoke and he got why the guard was confused. She had hinted she was inside having sex, _yay_! "Nothing I couldn't handle. Did you find it?"

"Yeah. So do your spell." He said sitting it down on the table

"I, uh, need to take it back to my house to do that." She said and now they _both_ knew that _he_ knew that she was lying.

"Yeah, _not_ happening." Dean said and took the hand back, "You were going to _steal_ it and sell it, _weren't_ you?"

"Yeah, but now I can't." she grumbled, then added, "We could do a plan and stop the ghost."

"I'm listening." Dean said sitting by her now.

She explained the plan and they figured it would work. Summon the man's brother and let the spirits fight it out. Then voila! Ghost is gone and innocents saved. So they headed to the house, changed and then headed to the cemetery where they summoned the ghost with the other ghost and the ship passing by.

The two ghosts ran at each other, brothers of course; one had killed the other for stealing food or something. Then they were all soaked but the ghosts were gone and they parted ways. She followed them to the house and tried to talk her way in but they shut her down immediately. "Dad always said never to invite _Evil_ things into our house. Sorry, Bela; guess that means you can't come in." Sam said coldly.

"_Not_ Evil!" She complained.

"Yeah. Just a soulless cold hearted _bitch._ Still _counts_." Dean said and moved to shut the door now.

"I'm sorry about the Gordon thing! I had to save my life." She said.

"You should have told us after he left and we would have had some warning. You just _didn't_ care." Dean spat, "He almost _killed _Sam!" He shook with rage now.

"I already said I was sorry about that. Please let me at least come in and change." She was soaked and it was pouring outside.

They let her in but kept her in the front hall as she changed. She kept looking at Dean in an interested way. To see if he was watching her undress and change. Then she left; looking disappointed. "A _gentlemen_ would let me stay the night until the storm passes." She tried one more time.

"Good thing we aren't gentlemen, and here's to how much we hope you catch the flu and _die_." Sam spat and opened the door again as the rain blew in. "Get out of my house, Bitch. "

She ducked her head and ran through the rain to her car, and got in, the Hand of Glory hidden in her wet bundle of clothes. Grinning happily she drove away.

They watched her go and then noticed the Hand was gone. She had _stolen_ it after all! They cursed her and then were just thankful it hadn't been the Colt. She'd have gotten some really _great_ money for _that_ one!

The Incubuses were happy now that she was gone. "_Jealous_ man." Sam said as Dean purred and seduced him to the floor as Sam smiled.

"Yes, I am. You're mine now for all Eternity." Dean said glad to finally have Sam to himself again; no Bela or Mrs. Case touching _either_ of them.

"Dean, what _are_ you doing?" Sam chuckled as Dean grabbed some cloths, the _Lysol_ cloths, and started wiping off Sam's body. "A new kink I need to know about?"

"Wiping that old bitch off you first. I saw the way she pawed you." Dean growled, wiping where she had kissed and touched his lover, rubbing at his skin hard. "Bitch kissed you; _no one_ gets to do _that_ but _me!_"

"In that case, hand me those!" Sam said and began to wipe Dean off, too. "Bela pawed you, too. Did she _touch_ you…No! Say she _didn't_…" Sam was pissed now and shaking with jealousy.

"No, _no!_ She pretended to but I was _never_ in the room when she was undressing, _honest!_" Dean reassured him, "It was just a con; no contact. Well, she did the kiss then pawed me some, but, no, _never _touched me sexually, I _swear!_ You own me, _remember?_ I'm your _Mate_ and your _Feed_. You know _that!_" Sam softened now and let it go. He still kept wiping Dean off hard, too. _Just _in case.

When they were done, Dean sucked him hard, grinned and then straddled him, and rode Sam's dick now. Sam's power claimed him again and Dean cried out. _"I love you!"_ And then lost all thought to the power filling him with pleasure and they fucked for three days straight. Sam fed off him the whole time and then released him from it.

They cuddled and Dean slept, resting after being happily used and loved by Sam just the way they both liked him to. Sadly, Sam had to adjust his sleeping position since he didn't have an ass always ready to be taken, and Dean may have been a _little_ overzealous when Sam had asked him to fuck him instead. Sam felt sore and it hurt to sit, so he was _sure_ he'd feel this for _several_ days. Not that he hated it; _damn_, he wanted Dean to repeat it _soon_. Well, as soon as, he was healed up again would be _nice!_

Then they headed to their cabin and called Bobby. Telling him how the case went and letting him know they were sending him some more money just in case he needed it. Several _thousand_ this time.

_"No sending it back again!_" Sam said and Bobby groaned. "I added the other money to it. You send it back and I'll just send it to you again, with more money added to it. So feel free to keep doing it. You'll be rich someday if you keep it up."

"You _really_ mean for me to have this money." Bobby gave up. They weren't going to stop sending it, _damn_ idjits! Damned _rich_ Idjits that insisted on taking care of him. Not that he asked for it, needed it, or even _wanted_ it!

"Yes, so just _take_ it." Sam grinned into the phone as Dean undid his pants. Sometimes he wondered who was the Master and who was the Feed here...he was the incubus, Dean was the feed, _right?_ "_Horny bastard_, I just fucked you! Aren't you tired yet?"

"Not even close." Dean purred, grinning, "So hang up the phone, hide the car, and use that lovely power of yours to make me your whore again. I rather love it when you do that." He licked the tip of Sam's dick and heard Sam moan softly, "_Hang_." He licked again, "_Up_." He put the head in his mouth and sucked it lightly, _"The._" Then ran his mouth along the length, sucking it a couple times then stopping, hearing Sam grunt in disappointment. "_Phone_. And fuck me _again_…" Dean's eyes glowed with lust and Sam moaned, feeling his desire flaring now; Dean bringing it to the surface again. He knew just how to call Sam's power and make it claim him, and did so as often as he could.

"I gotta go before Dean _rapes_ me…_again_. Take the money. You are our Father now and you took care of us for a long time. Let us help you now. Take care of you. Spend it, save it, donate it, hell, burn it! We don't care! It's for you; all for you. We'd rather you use it to take care of yourself." Sam said and sighed, "I really _do_ have to go, Bobby. He isn't taking _no_ for an answer." And Dean most certainly _wasn't._ He already had his pants off and Sam noticed he had no underwear on; he never did anymore. Sam smiled, "Do you even _own_ underwear anymore?"

"No, and I wouldn't _own_ pants either if you didn't insist I wear them. I'd much rather never _wear_ them again and have you _never_ stop fucking me with that _huge_ dick of yours, Sammy." Dean said honestly, meaning every word. "Can we quit Hunting? Go to stay at the cabin? You could enthrall me for _centuries_…like most Incubus do?"

"That what you want, baby? Be my Feed, enthralled and, in the Web, fucking through Eternity?" Sam said and admitted it was _tempting_.

"Yes, but maybe taking time to visit Bobby and call him; until he dies…" Dean looked sad, "He's going to die on us, Sammy. I want time with him before then."

"Me, too." Sam said then smiled, "Marry me _first._"

"_Really?_" Dean said surprised, "Then what?"

"We move Bobby in with us. Spend time there at our place. It's got four bedrooms and two baths; place is _huge_! He can live with us; we'll take care of him. I'll enthrall you nice and proper, fuck you through eternity! No more hunting, ever again." Sam said, "Marry me?"

"Yes!" Dean hugged him tight now, "Marry you _now?_"

"Um, let's get Bobby to give you away first and we'll talk him into moving in with us. How about we get married tomorrow?" Sam said. Eager as Dean to have this together now.

"Okay, let's go get Bobby!" Dean said and asked, "Can I get a diamond and stuff?"

"Sure, baby. We'll get Bobby to help pick it out. You can get it tomorrow as a surprise." Sam said, kissing the man now. "I love you, Dean."

"I love you, too, Sammy." Dean said happily.

Then they made love for a few hours again and Sam fed while Dean spiraled in his pleasure, and Sam came over and over with him. The power calling not just to Dean but also to Sam, as it always did. Then they dressed and head back onto the road.

The Impala drove on to get Bobby now.

Then to carry them _all_ to their new Home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby was hard to convince but, in the end, he agreed to move into their cabin with them. He agreed to retire for good now; like they were going to.

The wedding was small. Just them. The vows were standard and Sam finally gave Dean his diamond. A silver band with small diamonds all around it. Sam got a simple silver band and then they were married for real; or as real as fake ID's got them.

They moved into the cabin the next day and Bobby said he just had to go get his stuff.

Then he saw it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

His house was gone! His belongings, _everything_. Burnt to the ground. He cried and Sam held him, soothing their father now. Dean found a cloth and smelled it then let Sam smell it.

Sandalwood and gun oil. A piece of _his _shirt.

_Gordon Walker_. Gordon had done this.

He must have come after Bobby to torture him to find Sam but had found him gone, got enraged, and burned his house to the ground. He must be looking for Sam_ again_.

They knew they had one last thing to do now before they quit. Kill Gordon or he would _never_ stop looking for them.

Then fake their _deaths_.

_Damn it!_

Then Dean got an idea.

Both Bobby and Sam loved the idea.

They hunted down Gordon, killed him. Tossed in their wallets and jewelry and some corpses they had stolen from a medical school, two of them. Then watched as it burned. The next day the news reported the fire; three men dead. Pictures were posted on the screen, not their best looks but, hey, they were old pictures; so go figure.

They were free now to be enthralled and hide in their cabin, surrounded by their Web and their family.

Bobby was safe now; _happy_. They got him clothes and whatever he needed now. He moved into the top floor of the house and they took the bottom.

Sam tugged his husband to their bedroom now, kissing him softly. Enthralling him slowly now, intending to keep doing it for the rest of their Eternal lives now. They kissed to the bed and left a trail of clothes behind them. Dean kissed down Sam's body, grinning. "I want to wait to be enthralled. I want to please my new husband on our wedding night, you know…"

"You _always_ please me, Dean. I _love_ you." Sam said and moaned, "If you keep _that_ up, and you'll get enthralled _early_, baby."

"Then _you_ should hold the power back, I want to take my time with _this_ part." Dean advised. Not stopping his sucking on Sam's balls like he had been asked to. Switching his positions to he was over Sam's dick and his own hovered over Sam's lips, tempting him and making Sam lick a lip with the desire suck it.

"_Fuck!_...wow…_yeah_, I'll do that but don't take too long...you know how it hurts if I fight it too long." Sam said but did as asked, putting up a wall to keep it back for a bit. Now he was working Dean now with his mouth. Dean moaned, "You _so_ are doing this again! Oh, _yeah!_ Don't do this _nearly_ enough, _Sammy!_"

"Yes, _Dean_." Sam said obediently, grinning and sucking him hard now and Dean ended up thrusting down and cumming in Sam's mouth minutes later, then Sam sucked him hard and lubed Dean up, then himself. Then he sheathed Dean inside him and moved up and down until Dean grabbed his hips and guided his body deep onto him. "So going to do this again, _too!_ It feels _amazing_, baby! Love your dick in me _this_ way!" Sam cried out and felt the power biting at him, but ignored the pain that came at him now, trying to break his control over it.

"Baby, _yeah_, feels so…_wow_…more…do it _more!_... love _fucking_ you!..._Love_ you…_Rock those hips_!" Dean moaned loudly now and felt his orgasms coming at him but knew he couldn't cum this way so he wasn't worried about cumming too soon. "Wanna fuck you some _more!_"

"_Yes!_" Sam moaned loudly and fucked him harder and drove him deeper inside him now with every thrust; his sweet spot hit with _every_ thrust now. "_Need you more!"_

Dean smiled and they moved together more, lost in each other and not minding the pain right now at all. For an hour or so, they moved this way and eventually Dean flipped him and pounded into him and Sam writhed beneath him, going whore and turning him on more. "I _love_ you like _this_, Sammy, so _sexy!_" He said and moved harder and deeper now; ready to cum but unable to but knowing this already.

"_More!_ Don't _stop_ yet…need you to fuck me _more!_" Sam cried out and moved more against him, encouraging him to take him more. Dean cried out, "_Sammy!"_ and kept making love to him until it got to hurting too much to keep the power back and then he rode Sam now and still Sam fought the power and now felt the pain from holding it back mix with his pleasure and found it felt _really_ great now!

Sam felt the power slipping through and let it out, but held back enough so Dean could speak now, think clearly as possible while still weaving the web around and through him again and agian with every thrust, enthralling him more and more than he _ever_ had before. feeling it wrap around Dean's very soul and tie it to his own and tying them together now for all Eternity, his body and all it held forever bound together with Dean's, his powers included. From now on, when Dean hurt, Sam would, when Dean was wounded so Sam would bear the same wound. And if Dean were killed, Sam would die at the same time, they were one being now and no longer separated, no longer Master and Feed but so much _more_. They were merged and _equal_ in every way now! Dean rode him even harder and faster, body arching and head back as the merging took hold and claimed his soul and Sam's and moaned, and then he was grabbing and scratching at Sam's chest and kissing him deeply now.

Both Incubi began to change now. Sam was deep blue with wings, Dean was dark green with wings as well. His form had showed itself a couple weeks after Sam had gotten his. And Sam thought he was the most beautiful creature he had _ever_ seen!

The Incubi were soon fully transformed and bigger and Dean stroked him while Sam took him harder and deeper than before and Dean arched and his head shot back as his orgasms ripped through him finally and they cried out with joy and pleasure as they came; both clawing and kissing hard, and losing their breaths with every one of their orgasms now.

Sam fed from his husband now; over and over for hours. Days passed this way and Dean not _once_ told him to stop while Sam rested up his own body and then asked Dean to take him again at times until they were finally spent and sated three days later. Which is when they cuddled and Sam held Dean, kissing him softly and stroking Dean's body and running fingers through his soft hair.

"I love you, Dean." Sam said snuggling into his lover's shoulder now, breathing in his scent and feeling happy and like he was right where he belonged now, with Dean. Dean snuggled closer to him now as well, their wings and Incubi bodies wrapped around each other intimately and protectively now. "Keep _this_ form now, okay? No more human for us; our true forms only." Sam sighed happily, "I am Incubus; we are Incubi. Let us be our true selves now and for Eternity. Don't pull this form in again, Dean."

"I love you, too, Sammy. Never leave me." Dean said softly, sleeping already, but fully satisfied. "Never changing back, _neither_ of us, ever _again_. _No more human!_ We belong this way now."

"We will be our true Incubi selves now. Never could stop me from loving you nor could I _ever_ leave you! I won't stop now, baby." Sam said and sighed, "Thank you for taking the chance and being mine this way. I know it was a hard decision for you." He still remembered their first time as incubuses, when he claimed Dean for his own this way; his Feed. His Lover.

"No choice really. You were all I ever wanted. I _had_ to be with you; no matter what you had become. I loved you too much to do _anything_ else." Dean said, "You are my World, Sammy. You always were." He sighed, "I'm so sorry I made you think I didn't love you this way. I know that hurt you but I'm here _now_ and no one gets you but _me_."

"No, they don't. They don't get you _either_." Sam said then sighed, "Sleep, baby." He wove the web tighter around him now, pushing it in more so Dean would be more enthralled; just the way Dean had always wanted to be to him. "Dean, this time was different, you felt that, right?" Sam sighed sadly, "You leave me now, and I will die. My soul is merged to yours in such a way. You die, you take me with you..."

"Sammy, how could you do such a _dangerous_ thing! Now..._Sammy!_" Dean cried as he understood what Sam meant, feeling the difference in their bond now and worrying, "You _stupid_ bastard!"

"We are no longer just Feed and Master, but more than that. You are my equal and my soul is yours to protect, just as yours is mine. We can never leave the other more than a few feet without serious damage to _both_ of us." Sam said softly, smiling. "You are to be by my side for all Eternity now, Dean. Or we _both_ will die."

"Never would have left it anyway." Dean said and sighed, "New bond or not, I will never risk you anymore. Never leave your side now. Our new bond will hold."

"I had to do this bond. I want this connection with you, Dean. It's the only way I've ever wanted to be with you. I _love_ you." Sam said and Dean nodded, cuddling closer to his chest.

"Goodnight, Sammy." Dean said slipping away now, into _his_ Web, and deeper into Sam's arms and heart. Knowing Sam was in Dean's the same way. "I love you, _too_."

"Goodnight, Dean." Sam said kissing him one last time and then he felt Dean fall into a deep sleep and smiled fondly down against his hair. "_My_ happily ever after."

And they both heard it and they both knew it was the absolute truth of who they were to each other now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby lived a long time, past a hundred. They took care of him, and even when Senility stole his once brilliant mind, implanted his memories for him again and again mentally; every time they erased themselves. Daily using their powers to keep him sharp, and with them, more like himself. Until one day he didn't wake up and they checked him over. He was _gone_. Passed in his sleep, smiling. Clasping a picture of him hugging them when they had been just young boys. They all were smiling happily at the camera; a father and his sons. His last memory of them that he _never_ once lost. _Them._

He had died _looking_ at them and _loving_ them.

Then they built the pyre and placed him on it, and watched their last father burn up before their eyes, crying softly. Sam held Dean close as the flames reflected in both their eyes and grief filled them but also happiness. Happiness that they had so much time with him; so many happy memories of the man they had called Bobby. But '_Bobby'_ had really meant '_Father_' to them, and he had known it.

And, _more_ importantly, they had _known _it.

They collected his remains and buried them out back, putting up a headstone for him. A simple one, the type he'd have liked. Then they went inside and cried together. Then made love as Sam enthralled Dean again. Feeling their loss ebbing for a bit, forgotten in their love and power, knowing it would return but needing reprieve from it for now. They had burned too many _fathers_ on pyres in their lifetimes and that pain was too much to bear for the moment. They made love for days; desire holding back their pain and healing them at the same time.

From that point on, Sam and Dean Winchester ceased to _exist_. No one ever saw them again or bothered them. They were Incubi and Husbands. Dane and Samuel Foster; their fake ID's they'd married under.

Their old lives _gone_. Gone in the _fire_ that had burned up their father, the last living being that they had ever _loved_ and he had loved _them_. No more would they be a part of _that_ world. They had left it behind with _Bobby_.

They stayed at their cabin and happily fucked their ways through Eternity then.

And counted themselves lucky to have had the chance to have this with each other _and_ their adopted father.

Their _own_ fairytale.

Their own _Happily Ever After_; that even the Grim Brothers' could _never_ touch!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
